Akatsukis Project
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Akatsuki lagi dapat PR! Tapi gak ada 1 anggota pun yang bisa! Gimana donk? Well, just read the text below! OSH!


AKATSUKI's PROJECT

SMP dan SMA Jerk-gakure adalah 1 lokasi. SMA di barat, SMP di timur.

"Sebentar lagi mo UNAS, ya!" keluh Itachi yang bergelar "The King of stupid-ness" di Akatsuki.

"Iya! Hebat 'kan?!" teriak semangat Tobi yang bergelar "The king of fire of stupid-ness" di Akatsuki.

"Ya kita berdo'a aja, lah," nasehat Hidan, "The king of religius-ness".

"Bukan masalah bisa enggaknya," sela Kakuzu. "Bayar ujiannya yang mahal banget," "The king of pelit-ness".

"Yah, belajar deh… aku gak bisa nge-date ma Konan," Pein, "The king of gendaan-ness".

"…," Sasori "The master of irit ngomong-ness".

Beberapa menit lagi, mereka sampai di gakuen Jerk-gakure, tepatnya di SMPnya.

- - -

"Whoa! Sapa tuh?" tunjuk Pein kaget pada sosok di dalam kelas.

"Itu 'kan Deidara. Biasa aja napa sih lo?" gumam Itachi jengkel. Daridulu dia iri ama Pein, udah kuat, ketua, punya cewek lagi! Padahal mukanya abstrak gitu.

"Oh…i…iya, ya. hahaha," Pain ketawa kikuk.

"Tumben lo ketawa," sindir Hidan.

"Emang tadi gue ketawa? Tadi buang nafas tau!" Pein ngeles.

"Pantes bau!" Tobi ngibas-ngibas tangan, padahal hidungnya ketutupan.

"Kalian nggak belajar, ta?" celetuk Deidara heran, "The king of smart-ness" "DI AKATSUKI"

"Dei, lo aja yang belajar. Ntar contekin kita. Gimana?" sela Pein.

"Ntar dibeliin tanah liat deh, kualitas ekspor, langsung dari Lapindo!" Tobi promosi.

"Belinya pake duit, ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"YA IYALAH!" bentak semuanya.

Deidara cemberut "Selalu aja gue! Pantesan kalian masih SMP, pada bego semua gitu!"

"Lha, lo 'kan juga masih SMP meski belajarnya getol mampus," kata Hidan.

Deidara kaget "Ya…ya…ya gue 'kan kasihan elo pada. Masak di Akatsuki Cuma gue yang naik kelas"

"Bilang aja lo juga bego!" tandas Sasori pedas. Ngomongnya irit banget, tapi sekali ngomong mampu membuat semua orang diam dan lawan bicaranya kalah telak. Skak mat!

- - -

"Eh, Zetsu sms nih. Katanya dia gak masuk, soalnya kurungannya (Venus Fly Trap) lagi diservis," bisik Hidan sambil nunjukin HP 3G-nya pada Kisame.

"Kurang oli kali, makanya seret," balas Kisame berbisik, The king of Worst-ness. "Tapi gimana dia bisa sms dengan keadaanya yang cacat fisik (handless) gitu?"

"Iya, ya! kasihan tuh anak! Di kelas diee…m aja! Gak mbaca, gak nulis," desis Hidan prihatin." Mungkin dia dia di sms sin ama pembokatnya kali"

"Gimana mo baca? Kurungannya sering ngadat gitu. Nulis juga gak punya tangan."

"Harusnya dia masuk SLB, sekolah orang-orang cacat gitu 'kan, ya?"

"Iya!"

"Hidan! Kisame!" bentak Guru menggelegar "Kalian dari tadi bisik-bisik mulu! Maju! Kerjakan semua soal di papan!"

Hidan & Kisame: DEG!!

"Wuahaha! Wuahaha! Sukurin! Makan tuh papan tulis!" teriak Tobi terlalu histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan & Kisame

"Yang benar, makan tuh soal. Papan tulis lo aja yang makan," ralat Deidara dengan logika yang cermat.

"Awas lo entar! Gue jadiin lolipop beneran lo!" geram Hidan & Kisame dalam hati

"Cepet!!" bentak guru

"Iya! Iya!" bentak Kisame jengkel "Dasar guru mata kuda!" desisnya pelan, secara kacamata guru itu gede banget+tebel abis.

"Uappa??" Sembur guru, udah mata kuda, kuping kelelawar lagi.

"Eh, enggak kok," Kisame ngeles.

"Duh Gawat! Gue 'kan paling bego di matematika," desis Kisame pelan sambil menatap bingung soal di papan.

"Lo kan bego di semua pelajaran," ralat Hidan berbisik.

"Tapi matematika yang parah!" bisik Kisame beladiri.

"Alah! Alasan!" desis Hidan

"Heh!! Kalian kok ngobrol? Satu soalpun belum terjawab selama 45 menit ini!!" Bentak Guru, ia menoleh ke murid-murid lain di bangku yang ternyata udah ngorok + ngiler saking lamanya dua makhluk bego terparah di depan papan tulis itu.

"KALIAN…!!" CTAR!! Suara Guru Bak Geledek menggelegar, tapi 1 muridpun gak ada yang bangun.

"kerjakan PR halaman 75-190!" desisnya pelan kehabisan suara dan tenaga.

GRAKK!! Seketika semua murid melek lebar, suara guru tadi emang pelan, tapi sangat menyengat! Bagai listrik yang merambat halus tapi berdaya 10.000 volt!

- - -

"Ini semua gara-gara elo berdua!" tuding Itachi sebagai satu-satunya yang paling tersiksa atas PR dari guru keparat itu, kepada Hidan dan Kisame. Waktu itu mereka makan es oyen di kantin.

"Enak aja! Si Hidan yang mulai ngajak ngobrol!" elak Kisame.

"Gue 'kan Cuma nyampein pesan Zetsu doank!" bela Hidan

"Usah! Udah! Nasi udah jadi bubur!" Tobi menengahi dengan bijak.

"Dan lo bakal gue jadiin lolipop!!" geram Hidan yang inget ulah Tobi.

"Gue jadiin lo bulet!" tambah Kisame

"Gue emut lo keras-keras!" suport Hidan

"Emut?" tanya yang lain (termasuk Kisame) heran dan menatap Hidan curiga.

"Aaaarrgghh! Resek! Maniak lo pada!" bentak Hidan mangkel lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kemana lo??" teriak Itachi

"Sholat! Nenangin hati!" Jawabnya judes.

"Trus gimana nih? Prnya banyak banget," Pein kembali ke laptop

Semua seketika menatap Deidara dengan wajah serigala mencari mangsa.

"Jangan tanya gue. Matematika adalah subjek yang paling gue benci!" Deidara meminum esnya sampai habis.

"Trus gimana?" pikir Sasori panik, dia bisa serius kayak gini cuma pas bingung, panik 'n kepepet.

"Ah!" Cling! Bohlam kantin di atas kepala Itachi nyala terang "Kita minta bantuan adik gue aja! Dia jenius lho!"

"Iya, sih! Tapi dia 'kan SMA!" kata Pein "Malu 'kan? Kita yang om-om gni masih SMP, tapi dia dah SMA!"

"Emangnya lo punya malu?" tanya Deidara, "DALAM HATI"

"Alah! Gak papa! Gue yang atur!" Itachi menepuk dada.

"Tapi dia 'kan gak gratisan! Kabarnya, bantuin 1 soal upahnya 10.000, lha PR kita kan 100 soal! Dia perhitungan banget!" Kakuzu menyela panik

"Iya! Sasuke 'kan 1 spesies ama lo! Bedanya, dia pelit tapi jenius, lha elo? Udah pelit, jelek, bego pol lagi!" ujar Sasori yang kumat hobi "nyela orang"-nya

"Tapi gue 'kan gak pasang tarif semahal itu!" bela Kakuzu.

"Itu 'kan karena elo gak punya orderan, jadi mana bisa pasang tarif," tambah Itachi

"Itachi, lo anak haram ya?" desis Tobi heran

SET! Itachi langsung mengeluarkan mangekyou-nya.

"Abis, Sasuke 'kan jenius abis! Lo mewarisi sifat tetangga lo yang mana sih?"

"Gue jadiin lo lolipop!" geram Itachi seram.

"Yei! Proyek bikin Tobi lolipop nambah 1 orang!" teriak Kisame puas, legah, dan bahagia selamanya

- - -

"Gue dulu!" Ino menarik tangan kiri Sasuke

"Enak aja! Gue duluan, taok!" Sakura narik tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Gue lebih penting! Minggat sono!"

"Sasuke! Lo kan janji mo ngajarin gue English" tuntut Ino

"Lo janji bantuin soal Kimia gue 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

GRAK! Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah wajah tolol Itachi

"Gila! Gak nyangka! Adik gue laris banget," batin Itachi "Beda ama gue! Jangan-jangan Tobi bener kalo gue anak haram."

"Kakak," Sasuke terkejut, Ino & Sakura segera melepas tangan Sasuke.

"A… Kalian ngapain?" tanya Itachi heran

""Ngapain"?" serentak Ino, Sakura & Sasuke sama herannya

"Ah, gak," Itachi geleng "Lebih baik kalian pulang deh."

"Pulang? Ini 'kan rumah gue juga," sahut Sasuke sewot.

"Bukan elo! Tapi dua betina lo itu," balas Itachi gemes. Ternyata adiknya agak bego juga, ya!

"Eh! Enak aja! Gue ada perlu ama Sasuke!" Ino gak terima

"Gue juga! Lagian apa gak ada kata lain selain "betina"?"

"Ah! Diem, deh! Lo kan cewek! Malem-malem gini di kamar ama cowok! Pulang sono! Emak lo ntar nyariin."

"Tap…," Ino dan Sakura protes

SRING! Mangekyou Itachi kumat.

"Iya, deh," Ino dan Sakura pasrah, lalu pergi keluar.

"Lo juga keluar sono! Gue mo tidur!" Giliran Itachi yang diusir Sasuke Kualat ama Ino & Sakura.

"Tunggu, dong, bro! Gue da perlu, Penting," cegah Itachi

"Selama ini yang lo anggap penting 'kan yang paling gak penting buat gue," ucap Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuh ke kasur

"Tapi ini penting! Menyangkut masa depan 'n nyawa gue!"

Sasuke menguap

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat dahsyat 'n sulit! Sangat mengancam 'n mencekam, seram…,"

"Bilang aja mo bantuin kerjain PR napa sih? Pake sok dramatis gitu. Seram-seram, lo kira muka lo."

"GGRRHH!! Andai gue gak lagi kepepet 'n krisis gini, gue matiin nih bocah tengik! Gemes gue!" batin Itachi.

"PR apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke malas

"Hehehe, matematika! Bantuin, ya…?! lo 'kan jenius gitu!"

"Hmm… kurang tuh pujiannya!"

"Sasuke adikku yang paling keren."

"kurang"

"Sasuke paling elit"

"Gak cukup"

"Sasuke paling ganteng."

"Dikit lagi"

"Sasuke lucu."

"Gak diterima! Apaan tuh "lucu"?"

"Sasuke perfect."

"Khukhu! Terpenuhi!" Sasuke bangkit "Tapi lo tau 'kan berapa tarifnya?"

"Iya! Dasar orang…,"

"Ngehina, batal nih," ancam Sasuke

"Dasar orang mulia," kata Itachi pasrah. Emang jenius nih bajingan satu, ada aja cara bikin gue gak berdaya, pikir Itachi

"Berapa soal?"

"100."

"Okey! Tarifnya 1 juta! Ada DP gak?"

"Gue nih lagi minta bantuin PR ato mo kredit sih, pake DP segala," gerutu Itachi, tapi bayar juga "Nih! 300 ribu! Soalnya anak-anak Akatsuki pada nunggak 'n nge-bon. Ditambah lagi Kakuzu pelit banget ngasih uang. Ini aja mesti ngrayu selama 2 jam."

"Khukhu. Okey," Sasuke tersenyum puas "Besok jam 7 gue serahin, deh! Tapi ada uang, ada jawaban! Oke? Dijamin 100 bener!"

"Ya udah, deh! Gue keluar dulu! Thanks ya!"

Itachi pun keluar. Sesampainya di luar kamar Sasuke, ia merenung "Enak ya jadi orang jenius plus cakep. Udah banyak uang, banyak cewek lagi. Si Pein mah, bener punya cewek, tapi dia 'kan penge-bon paling banyak di khas Akatsuki. Lagian dia punya cewek 'kan karena Konan aja yang bego. Pein jelek gitu," Itachi ngomel-ngomel gak jelas pas inget kekesalannya ama Pein

- - -

"Heh! Kurungan!" teriak Sasuke dari depan gedung SMA

Zetsu (yang merasa satu-satunya orang yang punya kurungan disitu) menoleh. Karena kurungannya abis diservis, ia dapat melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Apaan?" tanya Zetsu, "The King of Nothing"

"Nih!" Sasuke nyodorin sebuah buku "mana duitnya?"

"Lo malak gue, hah?!" bentak Zetsu sewot

"Lo napa sih? Ini 'kan tugas kelompok aneh lo itu! Gue dah kerjain! Mana duitnya?"

"Ini apaan sih? Aduh?" Zetsu bingung sendiri

"Sasuke!" Teriak Kakuzu yang menghampirinya

"Apa?"

"Gue ditugasin ngembil tugas. Mana?"

"Enak aja! Duitnya dulu."

"Tugas dulu!"

"Duit!"

"Tugas!"

"Gak jadi, nih?!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Tugas? Duit? Apaan sih?" cecar Zetsu bingung

"Ugh…i…iya deh!" Suara Kakuzu bergetar, tubuhnya adem panas, keringat dingin, gemeteran, jantung berdetak kencang. Dengan gemetaran, ia mengambil dompetnya dan ngeluarin beberapa lembar uang dengan tatapan gak ikhlas.

SET! Sasuke menyambar uang itu.

"Lo ngeluarin uang aja kayak mo mati gitu," Sasuke menghitungnnya "Heh! Kurang 50 ribu nih! Jangan korupsi ya!"

"Yah! Diskon, dong! 50 ribu aja juga! 1 juta masak gak diskon?"

"Gak pake! Emang lo kira gue tukang kembang pake diskon! Sini cepet!"

Kakuzu terpakasa ngeluarin beberapa uang lagi

"Nih!"

"Apa nih? Kurang 10 ribu!"

"Ugh! Nih!"

"Dasar, brengsek! Kurang 5000!"

"Iya! Iya! Nih!"

"750 tuh mahal, tau! Sini cepet!"

"Okey! Nih!"

"Seperak!"

"Nih! Nih! Nih!" Kakuzu ngasih 100 rupiah dengan terpaksa.

"Okey! 7ratus ribu pas! Nih tugas lo!" Sasuke nyodorin buku tugasnya.

"Huh!" Kakuzu menyambarnya "Gak nyangka ada yang lebih pelit dari gue! Gue perlu belajar dari nih bocah!" batin Kakuzu.

"Ayo, Zetsu! Pergi!" Kakuzu menjauh

"Kakuzu! Tunggu! Tadi apaan sih?!"

- - -

Guru mata kuda meneliti dengan cermat 1/1 PR para muridnya. Genk Akatsuki dengan PD santai-santai!

"Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori! Kalian kesini! Maju!" panggil Guru.

"Khukhu! Pasti kita maju buat dapat penghargaan!" Hidan berdiri dengan senyum PD

"Yoi, bro! Kita dapat applause meriah!" tambah Itachi

"Dan Guru brengsek itu bakal memuji kita!" ucap Kisame

Dengan Pdnya, Akatsuki maju ke depan (Pein malah sempat tebar cium jauh segala).

"Apa hadiahnya, Guru?" tanya Kisame sambil nyodorin tangan.

"Yah… soal PR itu kecil, Guru! Terlalu mudah!" ucap Pein

"Minimal dapat 98 'kan, Guru?" tambah Itachi

"DASAR BODOH!! BEGO!! KEPLEKK!!" CTAR! CTAR! Semua menutup telinga rapat-rapat denger suara dewi kematian itu.

"Kok Guru marah, sih? Harusnya kasih pujian, donk!" protes Hidan jengkel

"Pujian buat apa?!" teriak Guru

"Lha buat kesempurnaan PR kami!" sahut Sasori

"Yah! Yah! Sempurna! Sempurna bego! Sempurna TOLOL!"

"Apaan sih, nih orang?" bisik Deidara pada Tobi

"Stress kali!" Balas Tobi berbisik

"PR KALIAN INI SALAH!! SALAH BESAR!!"

"Kok bisa?" bantah Sasori

"Cari tau sendiri! Sebagai hukuman, Kalian bersihkan seluruh ruangan sekolah ini sampai kinclong!!"

"HAH??"

- - -

"Heh!" Pein mencekal kuat lengan Sasuke "Lo bocah mo ngadalin kita, ya?! mentang-mentang jenius!"

"Ngadalin apaan?" tanya Sasuke sama tajamnya

"Jangan pura-pura begi, Mr. Oh So Jenius! Lo sengaja 'kan kasih jawaban salah buat PR kita?!" tanya Sasori yang udah siap ngeluarin kugutsu-nya. 'N nafsu banget jadiin Sasuke koleksinya.

"Salah gimana? Tadi dijamin bener 100 kok!"

"Boong! Guru bilang jawabannya salah, tau!" teriak Kisame

"Gak usah muncrat napa, sih?" geram Sasuke sambil ngelap wajahnya yang "dihujani" Kisame.

"Akibatnya kita disuruh bersih-bersih. Kan capek!" sela Hidan yang tugasnya paling berat, ngosek WC sekolah!!

"Bener kok!" Sasuke menyambar buku matematika yang dibawa Tobi, lalu membuka-buka halamannya "Yang ini 'kan?" Sasuke menunjuk soal disuatu halaman.

Semua anggota Akatsuki bengong

"Kok…??" tanya Deidara heran

"Iya!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Pein yang mencekal lengannya, dengan kasar dan jengkel "Halaman 75-19 'kan? Itu PR kalian 'kan?"

GGGRRRHHH!!

"ITACHII!!" Teriak Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu 'n Sasori histeris.

Yang dipanggil dah menjauh 700 m dari mereka.

"Iya! Iya! Gue salah! Kurang ngasih nol di angka 19nya!!" teriak Itachi sambil ngibrit. Jangan sampe gue di rinnegan ama Pein, dijadiin tumbal ama Hidan dan jadi koleksi Sasori, pikir Itachi ngeri

- - -

FIN


End file.
